marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Two-Gun Kid Vol 1 21
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Two-Gun Kid | Synopsis2 = The Two-Gun Kid is travelling along with a wagon train that is attacked one night by a band of Apaches, which strikes the Kid as strange as Apaches typically only attack during the day, due to a superstition that leads them to believe that the souls of warriors killed at night are left to wander the Earth for eternity. Two-Gun is ordered to get reinforcement and fights his way through the band of warriors and notices something strange about their leader. He is ambushed along the way and realizes that the Apache warriors they are fighting are drunk off whiskey. The Kid is rescued by another band of Apaches, their leader explains that he is the chief of the Mescarlo and Chicauha Apaches and that those who are attacking the wagon train are renegades from their group. The Kid thanks them for the save and agrees to inform the soldiers at the fort that the attacks are the work of renegades. Two-Gun gets a group of of soldiers and rushes to the scene of the battle only to find that it was lost and everyone had been slaughtered. Returning to the fort, Two-Gun finds a bounty hunter known only as the Albino making a deal with the Major to wipe out the local Apache tribe. The Kid tries to explain things, but the Major is unwilling to listen. Angry the Kid punches out the Major and is ejected from the fort. On his way out the Albino warns the Kid to stay away or he'll have him killed, but before a fight can start the Major orders them both to leave. Realizing that there is a connection between the Albino and the renegade Apaches, Two-Gun Kid follows after the Albino and his men. The trail leads to the camp of the renegade Apaches, most of whom are passed out drunk. The Kid is suddenly attacked by the leader and his remaining warriors. They capture the Kid and tie him to a post to use for target practice, but the Kid breaks free from his bonds and escapes. Realizing the connection, Two-Gun returns to the fort. Later when the Albino returns to the fort Two-Gun Kid accuses him of being the leader of the renegades, pointing out that both have red eyes and that the Albino cannot go out during the day due to his skin condition. Exposed, the Albino pulls a gun out and tries to kill the Two-Gun Kid, however the hero is faster at the draw and guns down the Albino, ending his threat. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis3 = Kid Colt is ambushed and pinned behind some rocks by an outlaw named Pepito and his minions. Out numbered and out gunned, Kid Colt keeps them at bay long enough to summon his horse Steel and escape. However before he can get away, the Kid is struck in the arm by a knife thrown by Pepito. Although he escapes, the Kid loses too much blood and passes out. Steel takes him to a nearby farm where he is taken in and given medical treatment by an old man and his grandson. Recovering from is injuries, Kid Colt learns how Pepito has been terrorizing the Mexican countryside. Soon Pepito and his men come knocking at the old man's door searching for Kid Colt. The old man tells Pepito that nobody has been by his house, covering for the Kid. Peptio warns the old man that if he is lying he will come back and kill him and his son. However when the Kid comes out of hiding, Pepito comes crashing in, having waited in hiding outside in order to smoke the Kid out. Guns begin to blaze, but Pepito is killed by the old man's son before he can kill Kid Colt. The Kid then forces the outlaws to surrender their weapons and turns them over to the authorities. A few days later, the Kid returns to the home and thanks the old man and his son for his help. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Pepito Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Two-Gun Kid | Synopsis4 = When the border line between Utah and Arizona are disputed the area in question becomes a lawless land with outlaw Buzzard Skagg terrorizing the region. The Two-Gun Kid comes to assist the people keep the peace until the dispute can end, getting into a gun battle with Skagg and his gang. The Kid forces Skagg and his gang to flee the battle although his fellow combatants are killed in the battle. Two-Gun Kid returns to town to find government land officer Frank Terrell trying to find men who can help him survey the land to resolve the border dispute. None of the locals wish to help, and when some of Skagg's men try to assassinate Terrell, Two-Gun comes to his aid killing the would-be assassins. Introducing himself to Frank, the Kid agrees to help him map out the territory. However the pair are unaware that Skagg himself is spying on them and is plotting to ambush them out in the territory. The pair head out to survey the land, where they are ambushed and Frank killed. The Kid and his horse Cyclone are sent tumbling down the side of a cliff during the fight and he is grazed across the head by a bullet, blacking out and is left for dead. The Kid then tracks Buzzard Skagg and his gang to their camp and wipes them out with guns blazing. Shot, Skagg ends up falling in his own fire and burns alive. Thanks to the Two-Gun Kid eliminating the outlaw gang, the government is able to determine the land is part of the state of Arizona. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}